Episode 9506 (13th July 2018)
Plot Duncan tells Sally he's found a deal on equipment for the rehabilitation centre and needs the grant money today. Sally promises to do what she can. Brian interests Sally with his suggestion of holding a fundraiser for Jack. Carla decides to enlist Peter's help in the custody battle. Maria shows Audrey that she means business by trying to poach Emma from her. Emma turns her down. Craig is on cloud nine after having sex with Kayla. Steve goes along with Tim to Duncan's charity's office in Neptune House to see if it checks out. Sally pulls rank and has the charity funds fast-tracked, by-passing the usual checks. Henry Newton tries to get in touch with Gemma. Gemma thinks Chesney is becoming a tyrant when he refuses to let her swap her evening shift with Cathy to go out on the town. Kayla steals Craig's keys while they're having lunch at the bistro. Carla tries to elicit Peter's sympathy, telling him that Johnny will have an uphill battle getting custody of Susie as he can't prove that Eva gave her away. Toyah is upset to see them talking intimately. Kayla goes back to the flat alone and switches on the hob. Maria attaches a poster to her door advertising "A Cut Above the Rest", only to have it immediately torn up by Audrey. Henry arrives to see Gemma but she tells him to do one. Sally, Sophie, Geoff, Yasmeen, Tyrone, Brian, Cathy, Chesney and Gemma meet at No.4 pitch fundraising ideas. Tim and Steve try to break the locked office door down by following instructions on the internet but succeed only in hurting themselves. Peter goes through to the Rovers back room and pretends he's looking for his driving licence when Toyah catches him there. Toyah is more bothered about whether he's back with Carla and assumes he is when he doesn't deny the allegation. Tim batters the door down with a fire extinguisher and he and Steve find the office has been cleared out. Sally smells a rat when a member of her team, Stacey, gives her paperwork to sign revealing that the money went into Duncan's personal account. Kate and Rana arrive home but get stuck talking to Brian outside while the flat fills with gas. Stacey tries to trace Duncan and discovers that his company folded months ago. Sally realises she's been conned. Cast Regular cast *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Henry Newton - George Banks *Office Manager - Steven Blakeley *Stacey - Jade Greyul Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor *Neptune House - 5th Floor Notes *Scenes at Neptune House were recorded within the offices of Quay Street studios, the former home of Coronation Street. The entrance to the Museum of Science and Industry can be seen through the window when Duncan Radfield is on the phone to Sally Metcalfe. *First appearance of Chesney Brown since 9th April 2018. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Tim voices his suspicions to Steve about Duncan, they agreed to check him out, and are shocked to find his office empty. Carla flirts with Peter and suggest that they could do with some evidence to prove that Susie would be better off with Johnny. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,040,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes